


...Then I Pull out My Beretta

by kelly_goosecock



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors, Alcohol, Bad Decisions, Biting, Blow Jobs, Light-Hearted, M/M, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly_goosecock/pseuds/kelly_goosecock
Summary: Junpei and Snake get distracted by a mysterious bottle they found in the casino. An attempt at backtracking goes very, very awry.





	...Then I Pull out My Beretta

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: 12-19. I don't like this very much anymore. I'm not orphaning or deleting it, though. 
> 
> idk, snake is hot, that's all. have this self indulgent slop
> 
> title is a reference to that r kelly song trapped in the closet. haha get it.

"_mm-oaaaahh _!"

The neck of the bottle left Seven's lips. His head twitched to the side, his face a dopey grin overlayed on top of a grimace. They had only just begun sweeping the casino for clues when the unmarked beverage caught Seven's attention. 

"Dunno what this stuff is, but it definitely burns like good booze!"

Junpei watched with a cocked eyebrow. Snake was across the room, running his fingers up and down the lines in the stained glass of the far wall. Judging by the way the light shone through the amber of the mystery bottle in Seven's hands, he had slugged at least a couple of ounces. Junpei supposed he wouldn't mind if Seven got a little tipsy - a man his size would need a lot of liquor for that, and Junpei was doing all the work anyway - but as Seven lifted the bottle a second time, something occurred to Junpei.

"Stop!"

Seven's eyes darted from the drink to Junpei, then down and back again. Junpei would have never thought he would see such genuine sadness in the eyes of the mountain of a man that stood before him. 

"Sorry, Seven, but think about it. So far, everything that hasn't been bolted down and wasn't mundane - like a chair or the lamps or something... It's all been necessary to proceed."

"C'mon, Junpei, if you wanna sip you can just ask."

He held the bottle at arm's length, wiggling it so that the liquid inside sloshed back and forth in Junpei's face like the swinging pendant of a hypnotist. Junpei wasn't amused. 

"That's not what I meant! You said it yourself - you don't even know what you're drinking! What if that's... turpentine, or some kind of hydro... oxy... sulfuric... something or other?"

"Very convincing argument, Dr. Scientist…” 

Junpei pouted.

“Relax. I'm just screwin' with ya."

He tipped the bottle forward, offering it to Junpei. 

"And, hey. I know for sure it ain't a rye or bourbon, it ain't rum, it sure as hell ain't vodka... but it's booze. I dunno what kind of puzzle you think Zero's settin' up here, but if it involves kerosene or acid or bleach or somethin', this ain't that."

Junpei accepted the offering gingerly, as if, though he had asked for it, he didn't know what he wanted to do with it. His apparent apprehension amused Seven.

"Heh, not like _ you'd _ be able to tell what it is, kid."

Seven turned to continue hunting for clues, chuckling. Junpei managed a whimper.

"I-I'm 21..."

Junpei stared at the bottle. No label. He thought back. Was there anything else in the past that stood out like this but _ didn't _ get used? The vase? A cardkey? Surely the furniture wasn't significant... 

Junpei's mind wandered to the bottle in his hand. Did it really matter, or was it just left over from whatever the hell this ship used to be? He brought it to his nose. _ Yep, it's alcoholic, alright... A sip or two wouldn't hurt, right? Just to make sure. _ He surveyed the room. Seven was poking at a slot machine, clearly occupied. Snake was... well, what did it matter? Not even blind people had hearing _ that _ acute. The tip of the bottle travelled from Junpei's nose to his mouth, and he knocked back a large swig of... something. 

No sooner than the brownish liquid passed through Junpei's throat had he let out a strangled cough. It was hard not to, but he didn't want to be heard. For a split second, he had tasted a strange mixture of cigar smoke and dried apricots, and then everywhere the drink touched was quickly set aflame. The cough sent that sensation through his nostrils - he felt like he had just taken a deep sniff of nail polish remover. As soon as he regained composure, Junpei snapped his head towards Seven, then Snake. They were both apparently still too busy to notice. _ Good. Back to it, I guess. Maybe Snake will know something... _

Junpei wasn't but six steps away when Snake turned, anticipating his approach. He was "looking" right at Junpei. _ Jesus, how the hell does he do that? _

"Uh, hey, Snake. Your other senses are heightened, right?"

A cheerful nod.

"Seven found a bottle - some kind of liquor, apparently. Can you tell what it is?"

Snake grabbed the bottle without guidance. Before he even took a sniff, he replied.

"Strong stuff, eh, Junpei?"

_ Shit. Not only did he hear me cough, but he managed to figure out everything that went down leading up to that. He wasn't even looking at us. I guess that wouldn’t matter... _

"Uh... evidently, yeah. Seven says so, at least."

Snake let out a single polite chuckle. His smile was more outwardly smug. He sniffed lightly at the bottle's mouth, swirling it ever so slightly. He tilted it back just enough to take in a smallish swig. He rolled the liquid around his mouth, swallowed, and smacked his lips. _ How is he not throwing up right now? _

"Cognac. And quite good, by my measure. Your average XO - that's 'extremely old' - cognac will have been aged around 30 or so years. If this ship is really as old as the Titanic, that would mean this particular bottle is ‘hors d'age’."

Junpei blinked. Snake sensed he was not understood.

"Beyond age. It's French. All cognac is French, in fact. We seem to have stumbled upon a free bottle of one of the greatest delicacies in all the world of alcoholic beverages."

Junpei didn't like how enthusiastic Snake seemed to be getting over some stupid hooch. They didn't have time for this. 

"Here, pay attention to how the flavor evolves, and... take a smaller sip this time."

Junpei eyed the bottle and tried to gauge the nature of the smile Snake was currently wearing. Seemed friendly enough. Why not, huh?

Junpei mimicked the way Snake had taken a sip of the drink. Little sip, roll it around, and... wow. It still burned, but, with less liquid to deal with, Junpei began to notice the connections between the flavors he tasted before. The fruity sweetness spiraled into a tobacco-like earthiness and back out again. He swallowed, the warmth of the cognac working its way down his throat. That warmth spread through his chest. His cheeks flushed. Junpei was not much of a drinker, but he recognized this feeling. Before he could dwell on it much longer...

"It's good, yes? Here."

Snake took the bottle and another sip, then handed it back. 

"Cognac is distilled from a special kind of fruit wine, and then aged. It's a long standing and very important tradition for some. Here, focus on the taste again. Tell me what you notice."

Junpei obeyed. He didn't realize how off track things were getting. Another swig. 

"It's kind of... wood-y. Underneath everything, I mean."

Snake lit up.

"Keen tongue, Junpei! That would be from the oak barrels. Without having been aged in oak, it cannot legally be called cognac. They're very particular about their rules, eh? It takes a discerning palate to truly enjoy something like this..."

Snake swiped another swig. 

"...but I'm sure you'll find it quite rewarding."

Junpei took the bottle back, and almost reflexively drank again. The mutating, sweet, earthen taste of the cognac had completely distracted him from any prospect of escape. There was a short pause.

"Anything else you need to know, Junpei?"

"Oh! Uhm..."

Junpei thought back. Was there something he missed?

"Do you think... this could be important to a puzzle, maybe?"

"Hmm. Well, it's not impossible. ...that said, I can't immediately think of a way to use something like this, especially not in this room. It wouldn't make a particularly good solvent or accelerant, and I would hate to see such a precious drink go up in flames." 

As if he had just given himself the cue, Snake claimed the bottle yet again, savoring another sip.

"No, no, I think this may perhaps be a coincidence. I understand your motivation to grab everything that is not bolted to the floor, but the fact is that not everything is essential. This is a casino, Junpei. With a bar. Is this really that out of the ordinary to you?"

Junpei took another drink. Drinking helped him think, or so he told himself. Yeah, right. 

"Well, even so, there's gotta be something else. Something else we didn't use."

Snake absently ran his fingers through his silvery hair.

"The last room...?"

Something clicked in Junpei's head. 

"The safe..."

Snake's eyebrows jumped. 

"You're right. How could we have forgotten?"

"It's a friggin' safe-cracking puzzle and we didn't even look for a code. What if there's a key in there, or a map, or..."

Junpei sipped impatiently, and handed the bottle back to Snake, who partook in kind. After he swallowed, his eyes, though shut, took on a mild yet unmistakable expression of worry. 

"This bottle is getting awfully light, Junpei..."

Junpei was too lost in thought to hear Snake's protest.

"We gotta go check it out. C'mon, Snake."

As he turned, he realized his body did not seem to respond properly to what he was telling it to do. He was using more energy than normal to walk in a normal manner, and there was an irregular lilt to his step. He hadn't noticed how much the booze-y warmth inside his chest had grown while they were talking. His face was steadily reddening. Snake followed after him, if only to stop him from doing something foolish. 

Seven took notice of the sudden movement and got up from the slot machine. 

"Hey! What the shit do you think you're doin’!? The exit's over here!"

Junpei rushed by with the bottle at his side. It was a little more than half empty. 

"We're goin'a check that safe in the other room. Might be something important. Keep working on this room."

Seven saw the bottle.

"What the _ fuck? _ You were over there gettin' sloshed with Zatoichi but I ain't allowed to have more'n a little glug?"

Junpei ignored him; he was through the door already. Snake, in hot pursuit, attempted to calm the situation.

"It's not like that. I'll take care of it, Seven. We'll be back as soon as we can, I promise. Just keep working, okay?"

The last words faded as the door shut behind him.

Seven sighed. He supposed survival was more important than squabbling like children, so he got back to work. 

In the other room, Junpei flung the door to the safe closet open. He took another sip, then pressed the cognac into Snake's chest. Snake cradled it awkwardly. _ Well... There's no point in wasting good liquor, I suppose. Speaking of wasted, Junpei is looking a little wobbly. On second thought, it would be best if we both put this on hold. ...just one more sip couldn’t hurt, though. _ He drank.

Junpei hunkered down in front of the safe, peering at the dial. 

"Snake, it looks like-" 

Snake had stepped towards Junpei, listening intently. He had been holding the closet door open with his body, and when he moved, it swung closed. 

"Whoopsie. Sorry, Junpei. Perhaps we should prop that o-"

He turned the handle, only it didn't turn. 

"Don't tell me..."

“Yes. It seems so.”

Junpei shot up. In a blur, his hands were upon the door. 

“I told you…”

Junpei turned to share a worried look with Snake. It didn’t connect. Junpei began to pound on the door, swinging his fists over his head. 

“SEVEEEEN! SEVEEEEEEN!”

Snake slumped into one corner of the room. He set the bottle next to him; it felt just about half full. Snake sighed and forced himself not to think about it. He may have been able to hold his liquor better than Junpei, but, with that much booze in him, his growing inebriation was undeniable. Every sip made him care less about the risk of taking the next sip. _ Well, well. Circumstances certainly have… changed. _Even from the floor, the drink’s sweet, burning aroma found its way to Snake’s nostrils. Junpei was still throwing a fit.

“WE’RE LOCKED IN! COME ON, YOU FAT FUCK, GOD DAmn… it…”

He withdrew somewhat from the door, trailing off. He looked back up at the door, and reared back. 

“Junpei? What are you-”

*WHAM*

Snake got the picture. Junpei had thrown himself into the door. It didn’t budge. His vision was starting to get blurry. He stepped back again.

“Stop.”

Junpei felt a hand on his arm. He turned to see that Snake’s usual mischievous facade had fallen away to reveal honest concern. Junpei frowned. He almost felt like he could cry. _ What the hell…? I’ve kept it together so far, why is this only just fazing me now? _

“Look at the door, Junpei. I felt it when we came in. It’s quite thick, and solid wood. The lock is likely steel. What’s that saying, ‘They don’t make em’ like they used to’?” 

Snake’s attempt at joviality had lightened Junpei’s mood somewhat, but the fact remained: they were squarely fucked - or so Junpei thought. His voice was weak, and cracked as he spoke.

“...but what are we gonna do?”

Snake considered the question seriously. Seven would return, that was certain, but the time he took to do so was less set in stone. Snake’s focus shifted. Something was trying to force itself into his head, a reckless temptation that normally would have no place in the cognition of someone so disciplined. _ ...if only to placate Junpei… ...if things start to get out of hand, I will take control _.

“Well, we’re not going to be stuck in here forever. Seven will likely solve the casino puzzle in due time and come looking for us. If the lock isn’t on the inside, it must be on the outside, right?”

It was almost motherly how he cooed the reassurance to Junpei. 

“In the meantime, though…”

Snake retrieved the bottle of cognac. 

“...I think there’s another way we might keep our spirits high, eh?”

Junpei smiled an unseen smile.

And so, they sat, trading drinks and conversation.

...

“You really know a lot about booze, dont’cha? Just how old are you?”

“Now, now, that’s an impolite question.”

“Hey, I’m saying you look young. That’s a _ good _ thing.”

...

Junpei’s vision continued blurring. Time seemed not to matter as a sluggish warmth spread over him like a woolen blanket.

...

"So, Junpei, what do you study in school?"

"Aw, you don't wanna hear about that boring stuff."

"No, really. Tell me."

"Alrighty then. If you insist. Don’t forget I warned you it would be boring..."

...

As they traded small talk, the bottle kept draining. Junpei, having fruitlessly scanned the room for anything interesting to look at, found himself staring at Snake. 

_ What a weird guy... he's kinda... pretty... _

Junpei might normally be shocked by the words coming out of his brain, but these were hardly normal circumstances. Schoolwork always held top priority in his life; he hadn’t enough time to even consider acting on the feelings that arose when he thought about the prospect of love. He was pent up, and the warmth that wormed its way through Junpei’s body was opening the floodgates. His eyes kept drunkenly wandering up and down Snake's form. Junpei was getting hot. He unzipped both of his jackets. 

_ Dunno what that Sergeant Pepper coat is all about but he’s actually really cute. _

He was mostly paying attention and keeping up his end of the conversation, but his mind was spiraling around that one point of fixation. Snake was talking about music, his favorite guitarist, it seemed. Junpei gave in to his drunken temptation.

"...a picking technique that maximizes efficiency of- Junpei, what are you doing?"

Addled though he was, Snake could still hear Junpei get up from his spot in the corner. Junpei answered Snake's question by plopping down by his side. The warmth of Junpei's leg and body pressing against Snake's own made him mildly uncomfortable. 

"Junpei...?"

Again, Junpei answered with action rather than words. He put his arm around Snake's back, squeezing his shoulder in a graceless attempt at a massage. His brain was soaked in a pool of liquor. Anything outside of that closet ceased to exist. 

Snake was present enough of mind to know that sometime leading up to this moment he had made a significant mistake. He was not the kind of person to make slip-ups, even minor ones, but even he could not have predicted this turn of events. Assuming the door hadn't locked and Junpei felt compelled to drink more, Snake would have been more than able to keep that from happening. Even if Junpei got belligerent, Snake could have restrained or, if necessary, subdued him without breaking a sweat... but now here they were. 

Junpei's fingers were now entwined in a thicket of Snake's odd colored hair, scratching and massaging the back of his head. Snake tried not to admit to himself that it felt nice, that it was sending a chill through him. His once sharp intellect was straining under the load of both the drink and the stupid, stupid situation. His speech wavered. 

"W-what do you think you're doing?"

Through the haze, Junpei could sense how Snake had tensed up. He had consciously decided long ago that any endeavor towards deep, rational thought was hopeless. Although Junpei's mind had retained the capacity for reason and simple problem solving, his central focus was the animal instinct that the booze seemed to have awakened inside him. Junpei was not a sexually forward kind of guy. He hadn't been in a serious relationship... ever, really. Not since Akane. Yet, here he was, feeling up a complete stranger. In a closet. In a giant Saw II death trap. 

Junpei lifted the bottle a final time, holding it aloft before Snake's closed eyes. Snake heard the dribble of what sounded like one drink's worth of cognac. 

"Relax, man. Take it."

As the sweet smell of liquor wafted into Snake's sensitive nose, his thoughts slowed. Doubt crept back to the fore. _ This has gone too far, should I be trying to purge? Isn't Junpei interested in June? What's going to happen when Seven finds us? Will he find us? _

He felt like was submerged up to his neck. His train of thought was hours behind schedule. In desperation, Snake grabbed the bottle and sank the rest of the way. 

Junpei's other hand navigated to Snake's inner thigh. Snake choked out a grunt at the sudden stimulation. Junpei slurred into his ear.

"If your senses're stronger... does that include your sense of..."

He drew his hand up Snake's thigh and onto his hardening bulge.

"...touch?"

The sharp way that Snake inhaled was confirmation enough for Junpei.

Snake could feel the warmth from Junpei's nearing face. He was going in for a kiss.

"Junpei, stop."

He leaned back in dull surprise. His hand retreated as well. 

"I'd... I'd like to see what you look like."

The limited amount of reasoning that remained in Junpei's head was insufficient. 

"Huh?" 

Snake smiled for the first time in what seemed like a while.

"Come now, silly. You know I can 'see' without my eyes. Sit back."

He straddled Junpei, whose heart quickened. Snake could feel that Junpei's cock had hardened and was now occupying a portion of his pant leg that brushed against his own. Junpei had been on autopilot for the most part, but when Snake took control, he submitted. It was almost more exciting, he thought, to be at the mercy of someone else. Coincidentally, the exact opposite thought crossed Snake’s mind that very same moment.

Snake raised his good arm. His hand splayed out across Junpei's face, tracing tender lines along the contours of each feature. The world outside the closet had long since disappeared from Junpei's cognition, but now, the closet was disappearing, too. All that was real was himself and the man who was currently on top of him.

Snake's hand made its way to the back of Junpei's head. He grabbed a clump of Junpei's hair. 

"Well? D'ya like whatcha see-"

The words had scarcely left his mouth before Snake descended upon it. He had shed his elegant skin and was now acting upon the passion that he normally saved for those who would stand to oppose him. The combination of booze and sex succesfully cracked Snake’s will. With so many poor decisions having already been made, why not put his all into this last poor decision? Junpei had acted all gung-ho earlier, as if he could really tame Snake. _ How pathetic. If I’m really what you want, then you’re gonna get me. _

The suddenness with which their lips met almost jolted Junpei sober. His hands were back on autopilot, groping and dragging across Snake’s back. He leaned into the rhythm created by each vicious kiss. They pressed together, unconcerned with tact or delicacy, squeezing and rubbing, panting and sucking. At some point, Snake had begun to grind his now plump bulge against Junpei’s, causing the two men to fill the small closet with a twisted symphony of whimpers and groans. Snake pulled his head back and paused. 

“...”

Before Junpei could protest, Snake dove upon his neck. Were he not completely overwhelmed by the wildfire that was currently alight in his groin, Junpei might have thought to himself about how unbelievably sensitive his neck seemed to be. He would be sure that _ someone _ must have touched it at some point, and that it definitely didn’t feel like _ this. _ Jittery shockwaves of pleasure cascaded from the spots where Snake was kissing him.

Snake knew exactly what he was doing to Junpei. His right hand slipped between Junpei’s open zippers and under his flannel, exploring his young body, taking in his form. His stomach was flat and smooth; his nipples were already perking up at the stimulation. With every rub, pinch, and caress, Snake was building a picture in his mind. Every change in his breathing pattern, his heartbeat, each time he shifted his weight… Snake could “see” it all. He had Junpei tightly in his grasp. 

Snake sunk his teeth into the tender, wet skin of Junpei’s neck, just enough to leave a mark. Junpei cried out, loud. A mixture of surprise, pain, and pleasure shot through his brain. Snake knew Junpei liked it, but he wanted to hear it out loud. He withdrew, and slowed the gyration of his hips against those of Junpei, who, between ragged breaths, managed to speak.

“Dontstop- -please- -more- -dothat- -again-”

The rhythm resumed, and Snake descended on his prey yet again. It was not a surprise this time, and Junpei’s response was less of a cry and more of a wail. His neck ached in unison with his cock. The stimulation was getting to be too much.

All of a sudden, Snake stopped. Junpei realized that he had shut his eyes some time ago and entirely forgot about it. A weight was lifted out of his lap. He took a peek. Snake was standing up, slipping his bad arm out of his stuffy jacket, which he tossed behind him.

"I suggest you do the same before we proceed, Junpei. That's an awful lot of layers."

He was clearly being friendly, but there was a somewhat grave quality to his voice, as if he were giving an order. He began undoing his fly. Junpei followed suit, clumsily stripping off both his vest and sweater. He was dully aware that the air around him had become hot and heavy with a sweaty, sexual scent. He unbuttoned his undershirt and looked back up at Snake, who had his thumb tucked into the waistband of his pants. 

"Pants too. Don't make me wait."

Snake grinned at the buzz of Junpei's zipper. It was as close an expression to bedroom eyes as one could manage without eyes. Junpei allowed his hands to navigate his fly while he kept his eyes on Snake, who lowered his pants to the point where they fell on their own, draping loosely around his ankles. Junpei had been too lazy to stand, instead negotiating his jeans past his seated legs. This meant he was about at eye level with Snake's groin. His eyebrows curled in involuntary concern.

The tight cotton-spandex of Snake's briefs strained in Junpei's face. An unmistakable outline pulsed and throbbed its way across Snake's thigh. The tip of his cock was peeking out of the leg of his underwear. _ Oh, fuck. No wonder he called himself Snake. _

Snake stepped forward, positioning his groin mere millimeters from Junpei's face. 

"Well?"

Junpei peered up at Snake, who "looked" expectantly back down at him. Either he hadn't gotten the hint or he needed some more encouragement. Snake tugged his underwear to the point that his erection sprung free, slapping loosely against Junpei's cheek. He reclaimed his grip on Junpei's head, tugging on a handful of hair.

"Might I remind you that _ you _ started this, Junpei? Or don't you think you can finish it?"

Wordlessly, Junpei positioned his mouth near the tip of Snake's cock. He could feel the grip on his head tighten. With a deep breath, he allowed Snake to enter him. 

Snake gently urged Junpei's head back and forth. His tone had changed considerably, now whispering encouragement between breaths that were growing harsh and choppy. 

"Yes... good boy..."

It didn’t seem to Junpei that he was able to take even a tenth of Snake’s length. He crossed his eyes trying to get a better look at it - there was no point in making eye contact. A stray vein bulged its way diagonally across Junpei’s field of view. What he was able to manage into his mouth was unyieldingly stiff. Either Snake hadn’t gotten any in a while, or he was just that virile. Junpei might have thought about any of that, were his blood not full of liquor and his mouth not full of cock. 

“That’s good, Junpei… very good. You may touch yourself, if you’d like.”

Junpei did not squander this invitation. He clumsily pawed at himself through his boxers, unconcerned with the specifics. His thought process had been reduced to “rub cock, feel good.” Snake nudged closer and closer to the back of Junpei’s throat.

“You’re rather cute like this… keep it up, and I will cum for you. You want that, don’t you…? You want me to cum in your mouth?”

Junpei whined like a hungry animal. He nodded vigorously, Snake’s cock waggling up and down in his mouth. Snake began to pick up the pace. He hadn’t shown any signs of vulnerability for a long time, but the sounds that were coming from his throat were telltale. All he could manage to say was…

“Ah, Junpei!”

His thick load bombarded the back of Junpei’s throat. Junpei was too drunk to choke. He could feel the underside of Snake’s cock pulse and pump against his tongue with each shot. The grip on the back of his head had become so tight he was afraid that Snake would take a clump of hair with him. 

Snake gasped and stumbled backward. He slapped his forehead in shock.

“Oh, my. My, my, my. I’m terribly sorry, Junpei!. I don’t know what came over me... I suppose, at heart, I am quite a bit more… assertive than I would like to be.”

The words passed through Junpei’s left ear, spent a millisecond or two in his brain, then spilled out the other. He was too busy still being really fucking horny to care. Christ, he had just sucked his first dick! To _ completion! _

"I don't suppose you, er, 'finished'?"

"Mm-mm."

"I see. That's unfortunate. I can't just leave you hanging, as it were."

Junpei cocked an eyebrow.

"I suppose I feel guilty. I’ve been dreadfully inconsiderate of your wants and needs. It would be simply unforgivable were I to leave you like this.”

Junpei did not register any of these words. He was bewildered at Snake’s chipper attitude, in light of all that had come to pass. Of course, Snake’s particular brand of dominance only shone through when the situation dictated it. When he needed to take control, you had better believe he did. Otherwise, he was just his normal, dry, odd self. Junpei simply sat and watched silently. 

“I know what I can do! Here…”

Snake plopped down on the floor. He shimmied his underwear the rest of the way off of his legs. 

“Wha…?”

Snake figured the answer to that question would be obvious. He laid his back on the floor behind him and kicked his legs up, elevating his flat behind off the ground. 

“Well, go on then, Junpei! Fuck me.” 

Huh? This wasn’t right. How could Snake go from one extreme to another so quickly? Was this some kind of trick? Junpei nervously shifted his weight. His head spun, and the floor seemed to switch places with the wall. _ Too drunk. Too many drink. _He groaned.

“Hmm. I see. No matter.”

Snake rose. 

“What’re you doin- oh!”

He wrapped his arms around Junpei’s torso, dragging him into the center of the closet. With considerable care, he lowered Junpei’s head backwards onto the floor.

“There. Try and keep your head still if you plan on enjoying this. Now, let’s see what we’re working with here…”

Snake snatched Junpei’s underwear, leaving him in only his open flannel shirt. Junpei’s member, evidently bored with this period of inactivity, drooped up onto his belly. As soon as Snake wrapped his slender fingers around it, though, it perked right back up. Snake squatted over Junpei, massaging the blood back into his hardening cock. 

“You’ve got a beautiful penis, Junpei. Exquisite.”

_ This motherfucker was a casanova five minutes ago! What the fuck happened? _

Junpei wasn’t just unnerved by Snake’s clinical and frankly unsexy come-on, it was also the fact that Snake seemed content to laud Junpei’s endowment as if it were impressive. Junpei was fairly average.

Snake wet Junpei’s cock with a thick dribble of saliva, coating it with his hand. 

“Are you ready, Junpei?”

_ Shouldn’t I be asking you that? _

Snake lowered his flat ass, guiding Junpei inside. With some effort, he pushed the whole length inside of him. Neither man was modest about their reaction.

“_ H-aaaaaaahhhh” _

_ “Mnnnnnnnnfff” _

“Hey! Hey, are you guys alright?”

Hold up. That didn’t fit. Snake froze. He figured it out first. 

“Are you in here? Is someone hurt? It sure sounded like-”

The door swung open. Junpei stared up into the widening eyes of Seven.

“What the_ FU-” _

**BAD END**

  



End file.
